The Broken Dancer
by xX-Yuna-Zoey-Xx
Summary: After Mike suffers a terrible loss, he loses his composure in front of everyone. Puck and Santana are there to piece the broken dancer back together. Better summary inside.


**The Broken Dancer:**

**First of all I would like to dedicate this story to AUehara who I have become a huge fan of lately and the story Face It and Don't Let It Get You Down. Basically this story is about Mike, he loses a parent and Santana and Puck help him get through it.**

* * *

><p>The bright sterile room had begun to irritate Mike's eye's, the prolonged stay in bright white room was not doing any wonders for his mood or for his eyes. If it weren't for his best friend Santana, he would've gone mad with the long wait. Santana appears into Mike's line of vision holding two cups of coffee.<p>

"Here" she quietly says handing Mike a cup of coffee.

Mike just takes the coffee muttering a silent thank you, but he doesn't bother drinking it, he just looks into the coffee. His head is swimming, he still doesn't know whether his mum and his dad are going to survive the accident, he doesn't care about his father as he was the reason their inside the hospital in the first place, even if he did die, it wouldn't be the first time Mike's dad abandoned them, he abandoned Mike's mum when she fell pregnant with Mike and ran off with some slapper, only a few years ago he reconsiled with them, when he found out Mike's mother owned a successful business and made a lot of money from it, irregardless Mike still did grow to love his dad.

"Any news on your parents" Santana asks sitting down next to him snapping Mike from his thoughts.

"Would I be sitting here if I knew?" Mike harshly says seeing Santana whince in the corner of his eye.

"Sorry Sant, I just" Mike cant finish his sentence and Santana wraps her arms around Mike, the last time Santana hugged Mike was when Mike told her Matt was moving away. Matt had loved Mike like a brother, but Mike loved him more. He wouldn't tell Matt though and never will, he didn't want to destroy their friendship. Santana's phone beep's again. She takes it out and see's Brittany's number.

"Its Brit, she's probably wondering where I am again" Santana says texting some fake excuse back to Brittany who would easily believe it.

"Thanks Santana for not telling anyone" Mike mumbles. Santana smiles back at Mike and squeeze's Mike's arm for reassurance.

"Chang's?" A nurse calls out bringing Mike and Santana out of their thoughts.

Mike stands up he extends his hand to Santana, signalling for her to come with him. Santana grabs his hand and walk with him to were the tired looking nurse was standing.

"Doctor Araya will see you now" she quietly said.

Mike and Santana walk up to Doctor Araya. Santana doesn't know what to expect, what they are going to hear, she may be scared but she can't imagine what is going through Mike's head. The Doctor had that look on her face when she has to deliever bad news and she also confirmed Santana's suspicions.

"Mr. Chang, I'm afraid I've some bad news" she says. Santana feels Mike tense up beside and squeeze's his hand.

"Your father suffered too much blood loss, we did everything we could to try and save him but I'm afraid we couldn't save him" she continued.

"Ohh Mike.." Santana whispers looking at him.

"Your mother however survived the accident, she's stable but in a coma, she suffered some head trauma and extensive damage to her legs, it is highly improbable she'll ever walk again" Doctor Araya continues. Santana could see in her eyes she was used to this.

"I'm sorry for your loss" she says before walking the other way.

"Bitch" Santana mutters before looking back to Mike who remained silent and had his head bowed down.

"Mike…" Santana says pulling Mike into a hug but he remains silent and motionless.

"I think I'm going to go home now" he whispers into the hug.

"You want me to come with you?" Santana asks pulling back slightly from Mike to look him in the eyes.

"No Sant, I'm fine, see you tomorrow" Mike says pulling away from Santana who is very worried about her best guy friend.

* * *

><p>Mike opens the door to walk into school but he is met with an ice cold slushy facial. The ice cold startles Mike and the slushy have temporarily temporarily blinds him.<p>

He hears Amizo laugh, followed by Santana screaming in Spanish, an insult from Puck and an audilable slap most likely from Santana. Mike flicks off some of the ice in his eyes but his vision is still fuzzy.

"Come on Mike lets get you cleaned up" Mike hears the Spanish Latina say to him before pulling him away from the growing crowd.

Page break

"Mike what are you doing here?" Santana asks softly while cleaning down Mike's face.

"Because I go to school here like you do, we attend Glee Club together and have the same Maths class" Mike replies emotionlessly.

"That's not what I meant Mike, after what happened to your Mom and Dad last night, I didn't expect to see you here today" Santana says cleaning the last of the slushy off of Mike's face.

"So what? My dad is gone again, why should I be bothered about it? I just didn't need that slushy into the face, hate brainfreeze so early in the morning" Mike says sliding off the sink's countertop.

"Mike?" Santana stutters.

"Anyway see you in class" Mike says walking towards the door.

"I didn't tell anyone yet" Santana says making Mike freeze.

"I was hoping you wouldn't, the less the rest know the better" Mike says leaving the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"You of all people forgetting your homework Mr. Chang?" the grey haired old teacher says with a look of shock engraved into her face.<p>

"Sorry Miss, I just forgot to bring it with me" Mike emotionlessly replies.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to give you detention Mike" Mrs. Wade says returning to the front of the room.

* * *

><p>The bell rings for lunch and not a moment too soon for Mike who just wants to get out of the class, usually he loves History but today it bored him to great lengths.<p>

"Mike, can you stay behind please?" Mrs. Wade calls over the noise of the other students rushing to get out. Puck chooses to remain behind curious to hear what's going on, he slowly puts his stuff away.

"Mike, is something wrong? The old grey teacher asks.

"No, miss nothing is wrong" Mike says blandly.

"Hmm, you know you can tell me if anything is bothering you" she says.

"No, miss nothing is bothering me" Mike replies with out any emotion.

"Well, you know I still have to give you detention, please report to Coach Slyvester after school".

"Yes Miss, I understand".

Mrs. Wade watched as Mike left her classroom, she knew something was wrong with her best student, but until he said something, she couldn't do anything. She saw that Puck was still in the classroom.

"Puckerman! What are you doing here?" she shouts at the student shaking him out of his thoughts.

"Oh sorry, miss" Puck cockily replies before he leaves the room.

* * *

><p>"Mike" Santana call's out to Mike. Mike turns around to Santana before holding up his hand to silence her.<p>

"No Sant, I don't want to hear it. Just let me go and eat" Mike says walking away from a worried Santana. Puck walks up to Santana.

"Something's up, isn't there?" Puck says to Santana.

"You have no idea, Puck" Santana mutter's.

"Tell me then".

* * *

><p>"Ok today's glee assignment is on the songs that bring you joy, sadness, anger etc." announces to the class. Puck, Santana and Mike mentally wince, Rachel and Kurt are already talking about which song their going to sing, Brittany is staring into space, the rest of the Glee Clubber's begin to sort out their own song. Then everyone's thoughts are disrupted when Coach Slyvester storms into the room.<p>

"You!" she shouts pointing at Mike.

"Oh crap" Mike mutters.

"You were supposed to be in detention!" Sue shouts at Mike.

"Sue! Do you mind not yelling at my student?" Will shouts back at Sue.

Sue and Will continued their shouting match with each other while the others called Mike to get gossip, others to congratulate Mike on whatever he did, but Santana and Puck just stared over at him. Sadness and worry etched into their face's. Mike is unable to take all the noise around and jumps from his seat. He sprints past Will and Sue getting her attention.

"You come back here!" She shouts at Mike as she reached the door of the hallway. Mike freeze's where he stands, a crowd starts to gather around the scene that beginning to play. Something inside Mike snaps, he feel's the anger bubbles to the surface ready to blow.

"I knew it was only a matter of time before you joined those airhead football jocks in detention, and you have the nerve not to show?" Sue calls out again.

"Oh shut the fuck up!" Mike screams back at Sue.

Sue stares at Mike in shock and everyone around is silent except one Jacob Ben Israel.

Jacob makes a comment about Mike using the Cheerio's Megaphone. Mike unleashes his anger at Jacob, he kicks the megaphone out of Jacob's hand and smashes it to pieces.

"Just shut the fuck up all of you!" Mike scream at everyone.

"What did you just say?" Sue asks surprised at Mike's change in attitude.

"I think you heard what I said" Mike sarcastically replies.

Sue fore once is at a loss of words. The silence and tension builds in the hallways. More people join the scene. Azimo and Karofsky silenty joke about whatever happened to Mike while Mrs. Wade looks on solemly, she knew something was wrong with her student, if only he said something earlier, this could've all been avoided.

"Mike" Puck calls out breaking the increasing awkward silence. Santana watches on from the door of the Glee Club, tears beginning to form as she watches her friend break down in front of him.

"Oh fuck off Puck" Mike shouts at Puck turning away from him but Puck grabs Mike by the arms and turns him around so he can look him in the eyes.

"Dude, it's going ok" Puck softly says.

"It's not going to be ok? You don't even know what I'm going through! I've only just lost Matt! And now my father does something stupid and abandons me yet again! He's dead Puck! And all this shit here at this school too, it's too fucking much! I'm losing my mind here" Mike screams struggling to get out of Pucks tight grip. Everyone stares at Mike in shock and pity. For once Azmio and Karofsky were quiet.

"Its going to be ok" Puck says pulling Mike into a hug.

"Puck let me go!" Mike harshly says struggling to get out of Puck's vice grip.

"Its going to be ok" Puck whispers.

"Let. Me. Go!" Mike shouts at Puck still struggling to get out of Puck's arms while Santana walks up to Mike and Puck and she places her hand on Mike's shoulder.

"Mike…" Santana says softly, her voice breaks and the tears treaten to spill.

"Please Puck… Let me go…" Mike whisper as his voice breaks. Soon, the tears that were long built up, back when Mike lost his grandfather, from back when his mother miscarried, from back when he lost the loves of his life Matt and Tina and now from the possibility from losing his mother and already losing his father, again. He releases the tears for the first time in years. They flow freely down the side of his face for everyone to see, yet no one says anything but Puck and Santana who whisper sweet nothings to the broken boy. Mike's knee's buckle underneath him and he falls to the ground still sobbing into Puck's shoulder, the rest of the Glee Club girls and Kurt are also in tears at the shocking revelation. The school bell had long since rang before Coach Slyvester shouts for everyone to get back to class. Will whispers to Puck and Santana to bring Mike to Ms. Pillsbury's office while everyone leaves to go to class with the memory of the Asian Dancer breaking down etched into their minds.

* * *

><p>Tina sits at the back of the class, she completely blanks out the lesson her mind is focused on Mike, her once a upon a time lover, until she found out about Matt, needless to say she wasn't happy about it for a few days, but Tina loved Mike and if you love someone, set them free. Tina made a mental note to shoot the person who said that. She couldn't stay too mad at Mike too long though, when they were dating, Mike was always so sweet and kind to her, he even thought her how to fight, which is why she is going to break Azimo's nose for that "Mike is a weak pussy" comment she just overheard after school and she'll have backup too.<p>

* * *

><p>Will, Emma and Sue spoke in hushed tones around Emma's desk, they were talking about what has happened with Mike after Santana filled them in on what exactly occurred two nights previously and his current mental state of mind, which right now wasn't at one hundred percent. Puck and Santana were seated on the sofa whilst Mike, still silently crying, clung onto Puck, holding on for dear life, he didn't want to be alone right now, not after everything that just happened. Puck wrapped his arm around Mike again and gave him a reassuring squeeze.<p>

"Look, I think it'd be best if Mike was brought home, he shouldn't be in school right now, not after everything that's happened" Santana says speaking over the three adults voices.

Sue usually would have laughed in her face at such a suggestion proposed by a student to a teacher but Sue knew what it was like to lose someone close to her and was very thankful when the Glee Club helped her out when her sister died, so this time she decided to cut them some slack.

"All right here's the deal, you two bring him home and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid and Pucker man no funny business" Sue says before leaving the room but Santana stops her and thanks her and then Sue leaves feeling the need to yell or punch something.

"I agree with Sue, bring him home, this isn't the place to be right now. And don't worry I'll talk to Principal Figgins about you guys leaving the school" Will says, the tone of sadness is evident in his voice. Will walks towards the door but pauses before he leaves.

"Take care of him guys" Will says before leaving.

Ms. Pillsbury walks up to Santana handing her a pamphlet about grief and several other pamphet's too. Santana thinks to herself that Ms. Pillsbury must have a pamphlet for everything. Santana turns around to Puck and Mike, and she motions for them to leave.

* * *

><p>Brittany doesn't understand what's happening. Its like the time her goldfish when on holidays as her parents said. She confused to why Mike's dad would make Mike cry by going away without him. She asked a few other glee club members what does dead mean, but none of them had the heart to tell her its when you lose someone forever. It was only when she heard Kurt says poor Mike will never see his Dad again just like Kurt would never see him mother and Coach Slyvester wouldn't see her sister again, Brittany finally put two and two together… When she did she wished she didn't because she started crying for her friend.<p>

* * *

><p>Puck, Santana and Mike had arrived at Mike's big empty house. Mike had fallen asleep from mental exhaustion. (1) Santana gently rooted through Mike's pockets until she found the keys to his house. Puck carried Mike from his truck to his house while Santana unlocked the door. Once inside Santana motioned for Puck to follow her. Puck walked up the stairs after Santana with Mike still asleep in his arms. They arrived at Mike's room. They had managed to slip Mike into his bed and were just about to leave when they heard Mike's voice<p>

"Please, please don't leave me again" Mike mutters in his sleep.

Puck and Santana return to the bed and silently slip in beside Mike who one again clings unto Puck. Puck makes a mental joke that this is the first time he's shared a bed with a guy and the first time he's shared a bed with Santana and it didn't lead to sex. Santana must have heard the mental joke because she returned a smile to Puck, who resisted the urge not to laugh and risk waking up the Asian dancer. So the two just lay there with their friend to keep him company during this lonely and scary time, because right now all Mike had was his friends as for the rest of his family, they were at the other side of the world, currently unaware of the tragedy that occurred in Lima Ohio.

* * *

><p><strong>When I originally had this story in mind, it just featured Puck and Mike as the main characters, but I love Santana so I wrote her into the story. Right now I consider this story complete but I hope to write an epilogue based on Avril Lavinge's "Keep Holding On". I am also working on a few new stories, one for iCarly, Angel and the Suite Life series. I will also be updating my Big Time Rush stories so keep an eyes out. (1) oh yeah that mental exhaustion thing is very possible. Also, Mrs. Wade one of the OC's in this story, she got her name because I was watching Bad Girls at the time. So R&amp;R guys.<strong>

**Zoey**


End file.
